Scandinavia
'Scandinavia' 'Formed By' Any nation within the Scandinavian culture group (Sweden, Norway, Finland, Denmark, Iceland and Schleswig) 'How to Form Scandinavia' Scandinavia is a bit of a special case when it comes to unions, as unlike most other unions there's a several-step process that must be followed. The Scandinavian country that begins the process must be a greater power, and after declaring the Kalmar Union reborn must slowly integrate other Scandinavian countries through a customs and political union before finally creating Scandinavia itself. Reform the Kalmar Union: This is the first decision in the process, with the following requirements: *is a greater power *Prestige 50 *not at war *is Sweden, Sweden doesn't exist or Sweden is either in your sphere or has a relation of +100 *is Norway, Norway doesn't exist or Norway is either in your sphere or has a relation of +100 *is Denmark, Denmark doesn't exist or Denmark is either in your sphere or has a relation of +100 *is Finland, Finland doesn't exist or Finland is either in your sphere or has a relation of +100 This will give you the "Leader of Kalmar" modifier and send the "Reformation of the Kalmar Union" event to other Scandinavian countries, which they must agree to or refuse. They have a 90% chance of agreeing... more if they're in your sphere, much less if either they aren't a democracy/monarchy or you aren't. Should they refuse, you have two options: let them go, which reduces your influence there and ends the entire union process there and then, or you can conquer them... starting an immediate war of conquest. Scandinavian Customs Union: This is the second decision in the process, with the following requirements: *has the "Leader of Kalmar" country modifier *is a greater power *Prestige 100 *not at war *State & Government researched *at least one ''other Scandinavian country agreed to the "Reform the Kalmar Union" decision This sends another event to the other Scandinavian countries, which they will refuse or agree to with the same chances of success (though a slightly higher chance of refusing if they don't have good relations with you). If they refuse, the options are the same. This decision will add a "Customs Union" modifier to your country and any other who agree, giving a 5% bonus to RGO production. '''Scandinavian Political Union': The third decision in the process, with the following requirements: *has the "Leader of Kalmar" country modifier *has the "Customs Union" country modifier *is a greater power *Prestige 200 *not at war *Nationalism & Imperialism researched *at least one ''other existing Scandinavian country agreed to the customs union decision This sends another event to the other Scandinavian countries, which they will refuse or agree to with the same chances of success (though a slightly higher chance of refusing if they don't have good relations with you). If they refuse, the options are the same. This decision also adds Scandinavian cores to all your national core provinces, and does the same for any country which agrees to the political union. Once any Scandinavian country has fired this decision, Scandinavian pan-nationalists can appear in any non-greater power. If they overthrow the country that currently has the "Leader of Kalmar" modifier (meaning they must have fallen from great power status), then Scandinavia is automatically formed with all the forced reforms typical of a pan-nationalist rebellion. It also removes all national cores, adds Scandinavian cores to every other Scandinavian nation (existing or not, even if they didn't agree to earlier union decisions) and sends the annexation event to nations which agreed to the political union. Otherwise, in a Scandinavian country that doesn't have the "Leader of Kalmar" modifier, the pan-nationalists will force them to agree to the political union (if they didn't already), send an annexation event to the "Leader of Kalmar" country and also set the "Crown From the Gutter" flag... which will, in short order, prompt the Scandinavian-forming event. '''Form Scandinavia': Once the political union has been created, this decision becomes possible. It has the following requirements: *has the "Leader of Kalmar" country modifier *is a greater power *Prestige 300 *not at war *at least one ''other existing Scandinavian country agreed to the political union decision *all Scandinavian core provinces are either owned or their owner is in your sphere, with the exception of Petsamo (province id# 982) and Viipuri (province id# 339) This will finally change the country into Scandinavia, add all culture group cultures as accepted and adds Scandinavian cores to all Scandinavian country core provinces (existing or not). It will also send the "Scandinavian Winds" annexation event to any country which agreed to the political union. 'Notes' *'Usurp Kalmar': This decision is available to any Scandinavian country should ''it ''become a greater power while the current country with the "Leader of Kalmar" modifier is not. This takes the modifier away from them and adds it to your country, and then sends them an event which automatically makes them agree to the last step in the unification process (as well as adding relations, diplomatic influence and creating an alliance). *'Move Capital to Goteburg:''' Once Scandinavia is formed, the option to move the capital to Goteburg (province id# 329) if it is owned will become available. This does nothing more than move the capital and add +5 Prestige. Category:Countries Category:Formable Countries Category:European Countries Category:Unions